Chapter 8 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Yin and Yang
Short Summary Long Summary Ohm’s trap-filled Ordeal of Iron has cut off Byakuya’s subdivision, with Zetsu Clones and barbed wire rampant. Byakuya decides to release his Shikai with a ‘Scatter, Senbonzakura’, to tear through the Zetsus. This amazes his troops, who praise him as the strongest Kuchiki. Kabuto then complains about Byakuya killing his men, to which the Captain resonds by saying he will give his men a fighting chance, saying they won’t fall to something like ambushes and traps. Kabuto then protests that those very things are essential, adding he can’t let Byakuya’s power vanquish them. Byakuya sends Senbonzakura at Kabuto, who is able to disperse the blades with his own Chakra Scalpels, impressing the stoic Byakuya. Kabuto then promises to take out the Soul Reaper. Momo is forced to a knee when fighting Totomaru. Unusually, it was her own Shikai, Tobiume, that inflicted the damage on her. After the Wizard taunts the Lieutenant, Momo swings Tobiume again, and is easily blocked, with the Wizard saying he’s her worst possible opponent. He then tells her to let him hunt Juvia for abandoning Phantom Lord, and to her credit, she refuses to. He then sends a Red Fire, claiming it’s literally hotter than Hell. The attack is intercepted with a Lightning Style: Electron Torpedo, revealing C as her savior. Momo admits surprise at being saved after their argument, with C saying that while he disagrees, that’s no reason to let a comrade die. C notes that Totomaru is controlling Momo’s flames, with her confirming she can’t reach the Wizard with it. C theorizes Pyrokinesis and asks what else she has, with her answering Kidō spells and keeping Tobiume as a melee weapon. C asks her to back him up, and when she protests, explains that she’s too injured to be the main fighter. She then tells C to watch himself, adding that the Wizard is an idiot, but strong. Totomaru then admires their guts, but says that won’t mean anything. Ohm and Juvia seem to be locked in stalemate. Ohm’s attacks do absolutely nothing to Juvia’s Water Body, while her attacks are all avoided thanks to his Mantra. Ohm complains about the situation and sends an Eisen Whip, which just phases through the liquid. Juvia then reforms and retaliates with a Water Slicer, which Ohm leaps away from. Ohm then acknowledges the stalemate, admitting being impressed with the Water Body defense. He comes to the conclusion that he won’t make any progress and decides to leave and let someone else handle her. To Juvia’s surprise, he whistles for Holy, his giant yellow fighting dog. When she shouts at the indignity, Ohm says Holy is trained solely for combat, and while he won’t fare better, he can keep Juvia occupied while Ohm eliminates the other soldiers. Juvia calls him a coward, to which he states his orders were to exterminate as many as possible, having faith that Kabuto can kill her later. Once he leaves, Juvia asks Holy to be a nice doggy, and he answers with a right hook. Back in Kid’s subdivision, Eve and Ren have confronted Mosqueda, who brings out two-pronged punching daggers, from which the two conclude that he’s a short-range fighter, and that the Wizards should keep their distance. Eve starts with a White Fury, with the support of Ren’s Aerial Bullets. Mosqueda leaps from the snow and tanks Ren’s attacks, not being affected at all, much to Ren’s shock. Eve fires another White Fury, which is easily dispersed with Spiritual Pressure. Mosqueda expresses disappointment, saying the two won’t survive the war. Ren gets in front of the stunned Eve and sends an Aerial Phose, pushing back the Arrancar and ripping through several unfortunate Zetsu clones. The cyclone is then dispersed once again by Mosqueda. After Eve expresses shock, Ren tells him to keep his cool, saying he’ll need help to take him down, and Eve calms down. Mosqueda appears between the two, saying that no matter how much he holds back, they still can’t match him. He is disappointed he couldn’t get a fair fight, but the Wizards just aren’t strong enough. He then punches Eve in the face, knocking him unconscious. Ren curses Mosqueda and sends an Aerial Bomb that sends the Arrancar stumbling. Mosqueda concedes that Ren isn’t weak, but he’s just not good enough, slamming the Wizard with a flurry of punches from uno to cientos. Ren realizes his ribs are shattered, and a lung’s probably collapsed. He then sees the faces of his loved ones, including his fiancée Sherry, thinking he won’t be coming back, and blacking out. Mosqueda then notices a medic and lets her heal them, saying he doesn’t kill people out of fights, saying it’s dishonorable. He then thinks it won’t matter, and that they’ll all be dead soon. Eustass Kid is facing Pakura, and he has been unable to use his magnetism to defend himself, frustrating the Pirate. Sand Ninja then appear, telling Kid about Pakura’s Scorch Style, which drains moisture, reminding Kid of Crocodile and wishing she could join his crew. When Kid asks why they’re helping, they say he could use backup, offending Kid, who asks if they think he isn’t strong enough. They then reply that teamwork is essential, but Kid orders them to stay out of the fight. Pakura then asks if disregarding strategy for a one-on-one fight is wise, with Kid replying he hates it when fights are interrupted. Pakura then states teamwork is essential, remembering her student when brought back with Edo Tensei. When Kid asks if that’s what’s at work, Pakura says that she is truly alive this time, but can’t fight the thoughts to kill, bemoaning herself for fighting children. Kid charges an electric current through his metal arm, and Pakura launches a Scorch Style: Fiery Rain. Kid easily dodges them, knowing he needs to get close, charging Pakura. She then breathes a Scorch Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu, which completely decimates the ground when Kid evades, with the Pirate thankful it missed. He charges and sends a punch, which Pakura ducks under. She sends a kick blocked by Kid’s human arm, and then leaps back throwing three explosive kunai. Kid uses a Repel to send them back to explode. Pakura asks what kind of power he has, noting no Hand Signs and asking if it’s a Bloodline Limit. Kid reveals he ate the Magnet-Magnet Fruit, becoming a Magnet Man. Pakura then compares his power to that of the 3rd and 4th Kazekages. Kid then says he didn’t ask for it, comparing Devil Fruits to slot machines in terms of powers received. Pakura then challenges him to see how well he can use a Kazekage’s power, with Kid responding it’s his power, the power that will make him King of the Pirates. He charges and throws a metal punch, with Pakura chastising him for charging a long-range fighter. She then sends a Scorch Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu, and when Kid avoids it, she follows up with a Scorch Style: Steaming Death. This attack doesn’t miss, completely draining the moisture from Kid’s human arm, earning a scream of pain. Hachi and Aria are locked in a stalemate, with every attack thrown cancelled with a defensive spell. Aria notes how sad it is that Hachi can’t break through, with Hachi adding that he’s no better. Aria reassures himself that’ll change. Maki of the Hidden Sand, along with a Nara and a Wizard, arrive to help Hachi, much to his gratitude when they say comrades help each other in war. Hachi cautions them that he hasn’t hit Aria once, saying he’ll need to up the ante, with Maki promising they’ll back him up. The Nara sends a Shadow Possession Jutsu at Aria, who leaps to avoid it and sends a Zetsu attack. The group dodges, and when Aria lands, Maki successfully uses a Clothe Paralysis Jutsu. The group then combines a Wind Knife and Hachi’s Hadō #31, Shakkahō, but Aria vanishes, then reappearing behind Maki. Aria drains Maki of Chakra with a Metsu spell, shocking the onlookers. Aria comments that Chakra and Magic Energy are similar enough to be drained. Hachi knocks Aria away with a Hadō #1, Shō. The group then heads to Maki, with the Nara noting her Chakra Exhaustion, saying they need a Medical Ninja, and since Hachi was unsure how his powers would interact with Chakra, he agrees. When Aria and Hachi are about to resume their battle, they pause when they hear Kid’s scream as his arm is drained. Hachi decides to help Kid and uses Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku to bind Aria, telling a nearby Wizard to watch him. He then makes his way to Kid and starts healing his arm. Kid asks what he’s doing, and Hachi answers, adding that the captain can’t remain injured. When Kid scoffs that he didn’t ask for help, Hachi frowns and says there is no need to act like that with allies. Kid tells him that guys like Hachi only get in his way, asking if Hachi knows who he is. Hachi answers with a very detailed answer, adding that Kid is known for being a murderous loose cannon. Hachi tells Kid that behavior is not needed, and he needs to lead. When Kid asks if that’s a challenge, Hachi clarifies that he just needs to not act selfish in the war. When Kid brushes off the advice, Hachi angrily asks if he realizes the war’s magnitude, concluding that Kid does not, telling Kid he needs to act like a true leader, not just strong, but working with those underneath, giving and accepting help when needed. Kid scoffs once again, Hachi adds that while Kid joined for his goals, he also felt like he had to, claiming that isn’t the attitude to have. He asks Kid to fight with the Alliance because he wants to, asking him to fight with, trust in, and let his allies help him. If he doesn’t, Hachi will immobilize Kid and lead the subdivision himself. Impressed, Kid laughs and compliments Hachi’s conviction, accepting his aid. Aria then appears, saying he won’t let Pakura fight them alone. When Hachi questions him, Aria says he teleported and drained the Wizard’s energy. After Kid gleefully welcomes the coming fight, Hachi reveals that he has a plan to beat both enemies at once, but he needs Kid’s help. The Pirate will need to keep the two together, and while Kid expresses confusion, he agrees to cooperate. Hachi then uses his Hollowfication, promising to aid Kid if things get dicey. Kid charges the duo, shooting electricity at them, forcing them to leap away. Kid then pursues Pakura, knowing Aria will teleport to support her, and wanting payback for the ex-shriveled arm. He swings his metal arm, forcing Pakura to duck. She kicks the arm away, but still feels the electricity rush through her. Aria appears behind Kid and attempts a Metsu, but nothing happens. With Aria in shock, Kid explains that those in the Pirate World don’t have anything equivalent to Magic, Chakra, or Spirit Energy, and that all of their abilities are raw power. Kid punches the stunned Aria in the gut, surging electricity through the Wizard. Pakura sends a Scorch Style: Steaming Death, which Kid is able to successfully avoid. Kid retaliates by grabbing Pakura with his metal arm, severely shocking her, and tosses her at Aria. Hachi then begins his incantation, using Gate of the Dragon Tail, Gate of the Tiger Fang, Gate of the Turtle Shell, and Gate of the Phoenix Wing to form the Gate of the Four Beasts to trap Pakura and Aria. Aria gloats that he will soon make his escape, but Hachi responds this is only part one. He thanks Kid, and the Pirate tells him not to forget it. Hachi then finishes with a Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. When the barrier and smokes clear, it is revealed Aria and Pakura are still alive, thanks to the latter casting a protective jutsu. They then collapse in exhaustion. Mosqueda orders the remaining troops to fall back, and rescues Pakura and Aria with Sonido. Kid orders a pursuit, and when Hachi asks about the wounded, Kid tells the Visored to handle the wounded, while he pursues. The Zetsu clones vanish, and Kid asks several Alliance ninjas for scrolls. When they’re unsealed, piles of metal weapons are revealed, allowing Kid to magnetically turn his arms into giant, metal weapons. He ends off with a promise to destroy those who run from him. Appearing Characters Byakuya Kuchiki Kabuto Yakushi Totomaru Momo Hinamori C Ohm Juvia Lockser Gantenbainne Mosqueda Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki Eustass Kidd Pakura Hachigen Ushōda Aria Maki Abilities Magic * Red Fire * Pyrokinesis * Water Body * Water Slicer * White Fury * Aerial Bullets * Aerial Phose * Aerial Bomb * Metsu (滅, Flashing) Jutsu * Lightning Style: Electron Torpedo * Scorch Style ** Scorch Style: Fiery Rain ** Scorch Style: Dragon Breath Jutsu ** Scorch Style: Steaming Death * Shadow Possession Jutsu * Wind Knife * Clothe Paralysis Jutsu Devil Fruits * Magnet-Magnet Fruit Haki * Mantra Energy Source * Spiritual Pressure Ordeals * Ordeal of Iron Kido * Hadō #1, Shō (衝, Thrust) * Hadō #31, Shakkahō (赤火砲, Red Fire Cannon) * Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku * Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷炮, Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) * Gate of the Dragon Tail * Gate of the Tiger Fang * Gate of the Turtle Shell * Gate of the Phoenix Wing * Gate of the Four Beasts Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms) * Tobiume (飛梅, Flying Plum Tree) Weapons * Chakra Scalpels Hollow Powers * Hollowfication * Sonido (Spanish for "Sound") Techniques * Eisen Whip * Uno Dos Cientos (Spanish for "One Two Hundreds") Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 7 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Clash of the Dead Next Chapter: Chapter 9 (Fairy Tail Campaign): A New StrategyCategory:Aster Mountains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign